


Why Don't You Stay?

by Our_Dreams_never_die



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Dreams_never_die/pseuds/Our_Dreams_never_die
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always fought and always argued sometimes (most times.) over pointless shit that wouldn’t mean anything once it was all said and done for. There would be times when Gerard would escape and go sleep in the living room only to find Frank fit somewhere between the cushions and himself. Their fingers would be entwined and their nose nearly brushing so their hot breaths met in soft little relaxed sounds. It didn’t matter that it smelt bad or that none of them had showered in a few days. They couldn’t do without each other.</p><p>They always made up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't You Stay?

They always fought and always argued sometimes (most times.) over pointless shit that wouldn’t mean anything once it was all said and done for. There would be times when Gerard would escape and go sleep in the living room only to find Frank fit somewhere between the cushions and himself. Their fingers would be entwined and their nose nearly brushing so their hot breaths met in soft little relaxed sounds. It didn’t matter that it smelt bad or that none of them had showered in a few days. They couldn’t do without each other.

They always made up.

It was rare that they’d go days being mad at each other but somehow Gerard wouldn’t look at Frank today. He walked right on past him when he got home and tossed his jacket aside. Frank figured he had a bad day but something told him it wasn’t it. The dark figure retreated back into his bedroom the clicking of the lock signaling that there were to be the door between them. Sighing, Frank got up and knocked on the door gently. There was a grunt of response but nothing other than that.

“Gerard,” Frank began as he leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. “can I come in?” “Don’t see why you’d want something to do with me.” Sighing, he just shook his head. His insecurities always ate him from his stomach to his brain and caused the most arguments. “Gerard.” His tone was tense and hard. “Frank.” Gerard replied in a matching tone. “Had a bad day?”

The door knob juggled then wrenched open to find a very pissed Gerard glaring down at him from under a mess of black hair. Frank sighed and wound his arms around his middle but they were quickly shoved back as a menacing chuckle left his thin lips. “No, fuck you.” Frank narrowed his eyes and tucked his dark hair behind his ear. “The fuck is up with you?” He demanded. “You failed to mention you were still talking to Jamia. Seeing her.”

Frank tensed and immediately bit his lip knowing he’d just been busted. He and Jamia weren’t romantically involved any, not anymore. Gerard’s dark green eyes scanned him over with bits of infused honey swirling in his irises. “Have nothing to say, huh?” Frank had to counteract quickly and with something that wouldn’t offend him- “We’ve been hanging out.” Whelp. So much for that.

“Is that where you go when you “go out with friends” at night?” He demanded using air quotations. “When you say you’re going out with them you’re really fucking seeing her?” Frank sighed while Gerard just chuckled. “So? It’s not like I still love her or anything...” He glanced down at his shoes and kicked at the carpet. He did love her but there was a fine difference of him loving her and him being in love with Gerard. “Why did you have to hide it?”

“I knew you’d react this way. We’re just friends, I swear!” He held his hands up at his shoulders and stared up at his lover feeling his gut tightening. “If you were just friends why’d you hide it from me?” “Because I knew you’d do this!” He cried. “Before we were dating her and I were best fucking friends, you just can’t let that go!” Gerard clenched his jaw and stepped forward, pointing a long digit to Frank’s chest. “You didn’t have to lie to me.” He growled. “You could’ve been honest. It only makes your partner more suspicious.” Frank felt anger boiling in himself. He wasn’t mad at Gee exactly just... pissed in general. “You think I’d cheat?” He demanded, throwing a hand out next to him. “You’d really think I’d cheat on you, Gerard?!” his eyebrows pulled together as his lips fell to a tight frown. “I’m not saying you are, now am I?” His voice was cold and smooth and velvety and final.

Their eyes met as Frank’s heart shattered. “Guilty conscious has you tied up doesn’t it?” Chuckling, Frank pushed him in the room and pressed him to the wall. “You fucking moron! Gerard, I’ve been with you for almost four years now!” He gripped the wall dangerously close to his neck and glared up at him with fiery russet eyes that could cut anyone’s throat if he had the ability. Gerard shoved him back afraid of Frank losing his cool. He never hit him but always punched the wall or anything near it. “You were with her for almost ten years!” He bellowed.

“There’s nothing there anymore, Gerard!” His breaths were coming heavier now and he clenched his tattooed hands. Frank was more than pissed. “I never should have left her, at least she always trusted me. And you know what? There are feelings still there, Gee. I still love her.” The emotion in Gerard’s eyes snapped as the anger slowly dispersed. Frank watched as his face fell and fear filled his eyes. His stomach dropped and he whispered, “Get the fuck out, Frank. Go away.”

He shoved him back and Frank immediately regretted his words. “No, N-no, Gee-” “Get out! Get! Out!” There was a stone cold silence between the two but Frank swallowed his pride. “I have nowhere to go...” “Fine. I’m gonna save the money to get my own place, I’m moving out. Away from you.” If it had been any other fight Frankie would’ve shrugged it off, just not this time. “How did you find out?” Gerard gave a dry smile and chucked his phone at him.

“She came by my work and talked to me. Better hide your tracks better next time.” He turned and grabbed the duct tape, walking to the bed and standing on it before ripping the tape down the middle of the room. “Gee, What the fuck are you doing?” Frank demanded as he watched him. “Splitting the room in half.” “Why?”

Gerard glanced back at him. “I don’t wanna be with you or even sleep in the same goddamn bed as you.” Frankie’s heart grew heavy as he let it drop and he rubbed his face. He watched Gerard move about the room picking up clothes and papers. “I didn’t mean it...” He whispered. “Gee, I really didn’t.” But he ignored him and grabbed the blankets off the bed, pulling the futon couch down to a mattress and covered the black material with the covers.

Without another word he turned out the room and tossed his promise bracelet off from around his wrist leaving Frankie standing with nothing but shadowed guilt hitting him over and over.

Gerard sat on the couch as Frank disappeared to the room with another person he met while he was out and he tried so hard to pretend he didn’t care. He and Frank had been done for about three months now so he didn’t give a fuck who he fucked or who he did services with. It wasn’t long before the sound of the bed hitting the wall began to form and the sounds of panting and moans filled the house. Gerard gritted his teeth. Whore.

He grabbed his cigarettes and walked out not wanting to hear anymore. He’d never admit it but he was hurting more and more as each day drew on without Frank. He hadn’t been sleeping nor had he even thought of going to work on time. Sure, three months doesn’t seem like a while but for himself it felt like three years. The wind was cool and it tousled Gee’s dark hair around his face. his pale skin almost seemed to be glowing underneath the dark violet skies and bright moon. He blew smoke from his lips not even bothering to turn and see who it was that walked outside next to him.

“Got another smoke?” Gerard’s eyes flickered to the man beside him and looked him over. He was built with shaggy dark hair. His eyes were hazel, a few tats on his arms. He was decent but nowhere near where he’d be interested in seeing. He tossed him the pack along with his lighter and turned to go inside when he chuckled. “My name’s Jeff.” He turned his head to look at Gerard with a smug little smirk. “Your roommate is uh... He’s something.”

 _I know,_ he wanted to say but instead stayed silent.

Pursing his lips, Gerard just nodded. “Met him at the bar tonight. He’s pretty cute.” There was a sharp pain in his insides but he spoke with no other emotion, “Yep. I guess.” Jeff grinned at him and took a drag from the cigarette he lit. “I’m about to go inside for round two.” Gerard just grimaced. Why did Frank have to be such a slut? Guess he didn’t mean that much to him then if he’s bringing home guy after guy and fucking him all night.

He turned away from the front door and sat on the front porch watching the sky for something - anything - with some sort of hope a miracle would happen. Jeff snorted before digging out his cigarette and disappearing back inside. Roommate. It was odd hearing Frank’s name in a situation like a roommate. Just someone you share a house with, someone who’s just there. In the back of his mind he was questioning, was that all he was to Frank?

The sun was high in the sky so he guessed it was maybe two PM when Gerard was finally seen again sleeping out in the backyard. He had a blanket sprawled out and he was dead asleep on top looking more like an angel then some type of hobo. He wore a long black sweater and dark skinny jeans. He was so pale and beautiful with his long lashes resting on his prominent cheek bones. “Gee.” He called. “Gerard, get up.”

He stirred and sat up rubbing his eyes and Frankie’s breath caught in his throat at how beautiful he managed to look even waking up. “Why did you wake me up?” He demanded in a husky voice, turning to look at him. “Didn’t you have a long night last night?” Frank shrugged. Yeah, he did but... Fucking was fucking. Feelings weren’t in there. “Yeah, but uh... Couldn’t sleep.” He shrugged, disinterested. “Cool.” He stood and collected his satin comforter before stretching an arm like a cat with a satisfying groan. “I got worried I thought you left.”

Gerard cocked an eyebrow at him but didn’t question. Frank sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn’t stand not sleeping next to him or being so dense and heartless. He missed the shit out of him more than anything. He really fucking did. The men he brought home didn’t compare to the beauty of him and the softness of his lips. He missed waking up next to him or waking up next to him after a fight. He missed everything about him even though they were in the same house.

“Gee.” Gerard turned, eyebrow cocked. “What?” “I miss you.” There was a twitch of his lips and he nodded. He set the blanket back on the futon and glanced at the bed to see the sheets were clean and the bed was made. There was a rose on it with a small note attached. It was probably what Jeff left Frank so he didn’t wake up feeling like shit and that hurt him more than anything. Roses were always what he gave him and grew for him and drew for him.

"Sorry I chased you out the room too..." Gerard simply shrugged. "I really don't give a shit. I had fun alone instead of listening to your whoring about." The words stung but he was right. Sex with strangers didn't mean nothing compared to the feeling of sex with someone you love. Gerard was staring at the bed and Frank knew what it looked like. He did it on purpose. "What're you looking at?" He moved and picked up his blanket from his bed on the other side of the room and didn't say a word.

Frank came up behind him and slowly enveloped his hips in a hug lying his head on his back and rubbing the smooth contours of his stomach. He tensed in his grasp but didn’t move an inch. “Gee... I’m sorry...” He shut his eyes and gave little kisses up his back. “I love you so much... I didn’t mean what I said... You’re the only person I want and need. I’m sorry for lying to you about Jamia I knew how you’d react... I do trust you and I know you trust me...

“I didn’t wanna hurt you and I did... I’m sorry I didn’t fight for you... You’re my only, Gerard... I’ll prove it to you...” Frank ran his fingers through Gerard’s raven knots and nuzzled the back of his neck with his little nose gently. “Please forgive me...” Gerard sighed and picked up the rose on the bed then handed it to him. “No...” He smiled at him. “Gee, that’s for you...”

Gerard blinked and looked down at it. “Oh.” He nodded. “I miss you, Gee... I wanna be your boyfriend again...” “I don’t want that.” Gerard shook his head slowly. “I don’t.” Frank glanced up and worried his lip as he searched his eyes for some kind of explanation. “Gee, please-” “I want my fiance...”

Frank blinked and felt his heart swell. “What...” He breathed. “I said,” Gerard gripped his hand and turned, kissing his fingers. “I miss you, I want my fiance...” Frank hugged him quickly and grabbed his face pulling him in for a deep kiss. Their lips moved together, fire and ice. Opposites. Enemies. Balances. No matter how many times they hurt or got angry they’d always find their way back. They’re opposites and they attract more than positive and negative atoms. They were inseparable and that was that.


End file.
